¿Que paso anoche?
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: imagino que no soy el único que se ha preguntado lo mismo alguna vez,... historia original de Slendermuffin /story/74193/the-night-before-new-years-eve
1. Pinkie pie

Que paso anoche, by Slendermuffin

* * *

fimfiction story/74193/the-night-before-new-years-eve

* * *

Los ojos de Pinkie Pie se abrieron lentamente. Ella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, como la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de Sugarcube Corner, sus ojos inmediatamente se cerraron.

Pinkie Pie consiguió tirarse al suelo y abrió los ojos de nuevo tratando de conseguir el ajuste a la luz. Ella estaba en su habitación, y estaba cubierto de decoraciones del festejo.

Entonces se acordó que ella organizó una fiesta con sus amigos la noche antes de Fin de Año, y eso fue todo, todo se volvió negro después de eso. Luego miró en una mesa cercana y vio dos cuencos, uno con ponche, y uno con lo que parecía difícilmente sidra de manzana.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, la memoria perdida, el dolor de cabeza, el tazón de sidra en la mesa, ella se emborrachó esa noche, y ahora estaba pasando por una resaca.

-Whoopsie, supongo que tenía un poco demasiado a beber – se dijo a sí misma al salir de su habitación y entrar en la sala principal de la tienda de dulces –Fin de Año esta noche, yo debería ir e invitar a mis amigas para otra parte, ya que, hasta donde yo sé, se divirtieron en el último – Pinkie dijo otra vez mirando un calendario.

Pinkie agarró algunos pedazos de papel y anotó seis invitaciones para su fiesta de Nochevieja. Luego salió de la tienda de dulces y comenzó a ir a cada uno de sus amigas

-Primera parada Biblioteca de Twilight

* * *

siguiente parte, princess Twilight


	2. Princess Twilight

Princess Twilight

La Pezuña de Pinkie golpeo la puerta principal de la biblioteca, En ningún momento a todos tal escena, mas Twilight abrió la puerta

-Hola Pinkie, que estupenda fiesta tuvimos ayer por la noche –Twilight dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias, pero me gustaría poder recordar que, de todos modos, aquí tienes –Pinkie Pie dijo tomando una carta de un sombrero canasta que llevaba, Crepúsculo abrió la carta y la leyó

-Otra de tus fiestas, no quiero perder eso –Twilight dijo

-Otra cosa Twilight, ¿qué pasó anoche?

-Um ... nada realmente, sólo ... habló, sí, que acabamos de hablar –Pinkie dio Crepúsculo una mirada sospechosa.

-Twilight, ¿estás haciendo una excusa como la última vez?"

-Eso realmente no sucede, yo... tenía un poco, bebí demasiado

-Wow Crepúsculo, nunca me imaginé que tu beberías

-Sí, estoy probando cosas nuevas – respondió

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, espero verte esta noche

-Adiós Pinkie

-Adiós Twilight –Twilight cerró la puerta y Pinkie comenzó a ir a la casa de Rainbow Dash, pero Pinkie podría haber jurado que escuchó un "uf" de detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Siguiente, Casa de Rainbow Dash


	3. Rainbow Dash

Rainbow dash

* * *

-¡Rainbow dash, Rainbow dash, ¿estás ahí?! –Pinkie gritó, Podía oír Rainbow hablando consigo misma desde arriba en su casa.

-Encontrar mi lugar feliz, encontrar mi lugar feliz, encontrar mi lugar feliz –Rainbow dijo como un mantra

-Hey Rainbow, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Rainbow no respondió –Bueno, yo sólo voy a dejar esto en su buzón de correo –Pinkie dijo –Además, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de lo que pasó anoche? –Rainbow siguió sin contestar –Bueno, adiós Rainbow Dash

-Gracias Celestia se ha ido –Pinkie oyó decir, Pinkie no se preguntan por qué Rainbow agradecía que se hubiera ido, pero le restó importancia.

-Bueno, entonces, a la casa de Rarity – Pinkie dijo encaminándose a la boutique carrussel

Siguiente, la Boutique Carrusel


	4. Rarity

Rarity

* * *

Antes de que Pinkie pudiera llamar a la puerta oyó el sonido del llanto de su interior, Pinkie sólo podía asumir que algo malo le pasó a Rarity, al igual que en el desfile de moda antes de la Gran Gala del Galope, ¿pero qué? Pinkie subió al árbol donde pusieran a Opal antes, cerca de su dormitorio, Pinkie consiguió una mirada lenta y vio a Rarity desplomada en su cama con una túnica.

-Wow, me pregunto qué le sucedió para estar así de triste. Una buena fiesta deberá de animarla –Pinkie dijo bajando el árbol., lista a alegrar a su amiga, Llamó a la puerta, pero fue respondida por Sweetie Belle

-Hola Pinkie –dijo Sweetie Belle con alegría

-Hola Sweetie, le puedes dar esto a Rarity por favor –Pinkie dijo dándole la invitación

-Claro que sí –Sweetie dijo

-Gracias Sweetie, Adiós –Pinkie dijo

-Adiós Pinkie –Sweetie dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Realmente tengo que averiguar lo que pasó anoche –Pinkie dijo de camino a la cabaña de Fluttershy

* * *

Siguiente, la cabaña de Fluttershy


	5. Fluttershy

Fluttershy

* * *

Pinkie llamó a la puerta a toda prisa con la esperanza de una respuesta

-Fluttershy, ¿estás en casa? –Fluttershy abrió la puerta

-Hola Pinkie Pie –Ella dijo nerviosamente

-Ayer por la noche, lo que sucedió después de que yo bebía demasiado –Preguntó Pinkie

-Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso…. si eso está bien para ti –Fluttershy dijo

-Por favor, Fluttershy, puede decirme por favor, nuestras amigos están ya sea llorando o…, Twilight tenía una buena razón porque ella se emborrachó demasiado, ¿pero puede usted decirme?"

-En serio Pinkie, no quiero hablar de ello –Fluttershy dijo

-Por favor, Fluttershy, dime –Pinkie dijo de nuevo

-Está bien, sólo dame un minuto –Fluttershy dijo

-Gracias, ahora por fin voy a obtener algunas respuestas –Fluttershy cerró la puerta. Pinkie esperó unos segundos antes de que ella escuchó una ventana abriéndose y a un pony galopando. Pinkie corrió detrás de la cabaña y vio Fluttershy huyendo –Realmente pensé que iba a obtener algunas respuestas, ahora, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? y me olvidé de darle mi invitación –Pinkie dijo

Pinkie se acordó de Applejack, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse de ella? Applejack era el elemento de la Honestidad después de todo, ella le diría a Pinkie lo que pasó. Pinkie comenzó a galopar a Sweet Apple Acres, lista para obtener alguna información

* * *

Siguiente a Sweet Apple Acress


	6. Applejack

Appejack

* * *

Pinkie llegó a Sweet Apple Acres y encontró Applejack golpeando algunos árboles.

-Hola Applejack –Pinkie dijo

-¡Hola Pinkie Pie! – Applejack dijo –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Lo que pasó anoche?...

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?

-Sí, nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida

-Bueno, el partido iba bien, hasta que tenía demasiado a beber…

* * *

siguiente, historia


	7. Flashback

Flashback

* * *

Todos los amigos de Pinkie se congregaron a su alrededor en Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie tenía una taza en su casco y el tazón de sidra estaba casi vacío, y Pinkie logró pasar por cinco de ellos. Sus amigos no podían averiguar por qué no se había desmayado, de intoxicación por alcohol, pero es Pinkie Pie, ya sabían que con ella, mejor no hagas preguntas.

-Pinkie, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Estoy bien –Pinkie dijo con una taza de sidra en su casco

-¿No crees que has bebido un poco….bueno….tal vez demasiado?

-¡Te dejaré saber cuándo tenga demasiado Fluttershy! –Pinkie grito

-Deberiamos dejarla sola – Applejack sugirió

-Tal vez mas tengas razón –Rareza dijo

Todos los otros ponys entonces comenzaron a tomar y se fueron a sus esquinas a beber, Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack se encontraban en un grupo y Pinkie se dio cuenta de que el dorso de Dash se pegaba al de ella. Pinkie comenzó a ruborizarse con una idea fue desatada en su cabeza. Ella entró en el baño y abrió su botiquín. Dentro había un frasco con un surtido de pastillas y jarabes para la tos y cosas por el estilo,

La botella que tenía Pinkie era la que le llamaba mas la atención, pues su contenido eran tranquilizantes, con cuidado y disimulando se coló a la ponchera. Mientras que sus amigos no estaban mirando, puso seis cucharaditas en seis tazas. Casi al mismo tiempo, sus amigas habían terminado sus tazas. Pinkie les volvió a servir cada una de sus amigas sin derramar ninguna a causa de su condición. Sus amigas se la tomaron de golpe en cuestión de minutos, para después ver como se dejaban caer al suelo. Pinkie luego arrastró cada cuerpo por las escaleras en dirección al sótano.

Twilight despertó para encontrarse en una habitación oscura donde no podía ver nada, oyó a sus amigas hablando, pero ella no podía hacerlo con todo su lloriqueo, especialmente el de Rarity. Twilight miró hacia abajo, ella desear no haberlo hecho.

Estaba vestida con un traje de colegiala, con minifalda, y blusa diminuta, y en ese mismo momento la habitación lleno de luz. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba suspendida en el aire siendo sostenida por cadenas junto con sus amigas, cuyas extremidades estaban separadas, exponiendo sus cuerpos totalmente. Entonces se dio cuenta, todas estaban vistiendo trajes extraños como ella.

Rareza llevaba calcetines negros sobre su patas delanteras y traseras con un ceñido corset negro que no escondía casi nada a la imaginación nada más.

Rainbow Dash llevaba un suéter de color rosa, pero a diferencia de sus otras amigas, ella tenía una mordaza de bola en la boca

Applejack llevaba a diferencia de sus otras amigas, un traje de látex completo

Fluttershy, como Rarity llevaba calcetines, excepto los de ella eran de color rosa y blanco a rayas. Con un corset tipo conejita, con sus orejitas colgando en su cabeza

Delante de todos ellos de pie Pinkie con un látigo en la boca.

-¡Pinkie, ¿dónde estamos ?¡ –Twilight preguntó en completo estado de pánico

-¿Por qué? es mi S & M mazmorra tontita

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Fluttershy preguntó rompiendo en llanto, tratando inútilmente de cubrirse con su cola

-Nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien que pensé en condimentar las cosas. Ahora ¿por qué estamos hablando?, debemos empezar –Pinkie dijo viendo como sus amigas trataban de escapar como podían –sigan peleando, me gusta

-Por favor, no – dijo Rarity completamente aterrada, avergonzada, y sonrojada

-Que empiece la fiesta, Estilo Pinkie Pie

Pinkie caminó lentamente a las otras cinco ponys. Justo en ese momento se detuvo, su cabeza empezó a girar, y vomitó en el piso cayendo al suelo.

El Cuerno de Twilight brillaba con una idea que floreció en su cabeza, se tele transporto fuera de los grilletes e igualmente saco a sus amigas. Una vez que todas salieron, llevaron a Pinkie pie a su cama.

-esto jamás paso, entendido –Todas ellas salieron de la tienda de dulces, tratando de poner los recuerdos anteriores detrás

Cuando Twilight regresó a la biblioteca tiró el traje de colegiala, pero no antes de Spike se fijara en ella desmayándose con sangrado por la nariz.


	8. Wow

wow

* * *

Pinkie estaba en shock. No podía creer que ella hizo una cosa tan horrible.

-lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho Applejack. No quise hacer eso –Pinkie dijo

"Está bien Pinkie, si estaba borracha, y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo

-¿De dónde saque todas esas cosas de todos modos? –dijo Pinkie tratando de recordar, Applejack entonces recordó haber visto algunas cajas de paquetería donde Pinkie las había metido. De alguna manera se las arregló para ver a quien se has habían enviado. Sorprendentemente, no fueron para Pinkie, pero para el señor y la señora Cake sí.

-Usted no quiere saber –dijo Applejack nerviosa, sin darse que A partir de un árbol cercano, Apple Bloom se escondió detrás y escuchó su conversación.

-Debería intentarlo con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo –Ella susurró a sí misma, tratando de no alertar a su hermana, La potranca luego se alejó al galope a encontrar a sus amigas a jugar un buen juego inofensivo.

-Bueno Pinkie, creo que es tiempo que tengamos una intervención – Applejack dijo


	9. reconciliación

reconciliacion

* * *

Las seis estaban reunidas en la sala principal de la tienda de dulces, todas en una misma mesa, cada una mirando disimuladamente te a Pinkie muerta de vergüenza

-Bueno, déjame empezar diciendo que lo siento por lo que pasó anoche–Pinkie dijo

-Te perdonamos–dijeron las demás a coro

-¿Entonces por qué estaba ustedes evitándome y poniendo escusas como antes?

\- en primer lugar Fuimos traumatizadas–Rainbow dijo

-Después de todo, intentaste violarnos a nosotras

-Todas ustedes podría habérmelo dicho, podríamos haber puesto todo esto detrás

-Nosotros no queríamos hablar de ello–Fluttershy dijo

-Así que... ¿y ahora qué?

-uhm, Nos diste invitaciones–Twilight dijo–Vamos a festejar

-¡Vamos a la fiesta!–Pinkie dijo agarrando su Cañón de fiestas, Por lo tanto, todos ellos empezaron la fiesta

* * *

con ustedes el final de esta traducción


End file.
